


New In Town.

by LunarSinner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Gen, Music Store, Sex, Sexual Tension, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa moves into a small town, hoping to escape her past. She never thought that walking into a music store would change her life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pushing open the glass door, Sansa walked into the local music store. Walking towards the electric guitar rack, she gazed upon the different colors and styles of the guitars. Wondering which ones her sister who enjoy, and secretly wishing she could play.

Turning, she looked at the acoustic guitars, looking at the details of the wood and textures of the guitars. She walked over to a small table and picked out a few black guitar pics that looked like they were splattered with blood, she knew Arya would enjoy those. Walking around the store while holding the pics, she looked at the different types of drums that were set up, wondering if her sister also played the drums.

A loud man cleared his throat behind her, she let out a small yelp of surprise and turned slightly, giggling with nervousness.

"Oh sorry, you scared me. I was so deep in thought." Sansa explained as she glanced at the man who stood behind her, he was tall, extremely tall. He was well built, built like a god she thought to herself before licking her lips. She looked at the man's face, she tried to hide her surprise, he had a large scar covering almost half of his face. It looked like a burn. His eyes stell grey eyes held her gaze, his long black hair traveled down past his shoulders, covering parts of his scared face.

"Can I help you with anything?" The man asked in a rough voice that made her body shiver.

"Ummm," Sansa turned around and looked back at the drums and then back to the guitars. "I don't actually know." Sansa bit her lip softly trying to think of what her sister likes.

"Well if you need anything let me know, name's Sandor." He said before walking away.

"I'm trying to find something for my sister, her birthday is next month." Sansa explained softly while walking back to the electric guitars, eyeing them carefully.

"I see. Does she play?" Sandor asked as he walked towards the guitars as well, standing close to Sansa, she could feel his body heat on her bare arm making her skin tingle in delight.

"Yeah, she actually has a Dean Dimebag electric guitar, she loves it..But she hardly touches it because she doesn't want to damage it." Sansa explained while biting her lip.

"Nice." The man chuckled.

"Yeah, but I have no clue what the hell I'm looking for." Sansa groaned.

"Well is she about your size? You need to find a guitar that fits her build." The large man explained before taking down a black guitar from the rack.

"She's shorter than me, and she doesn't like bright colors." Sansa said as the man handed her the black electric guitar.

"That's a B.C. Rich Warlock, it sounds nice. If she like Dean guitars, she might like that." The man explained as Sansa turned the guitar back and forth, noticing it wasn't to heavy, but not too light.

Sansa nodded, but frowned.

"Do you have a case for this? I'm going to have to send it to her through UPS or Fed-Ex...I just moved here and she lives up North." Sansa asked watching Sandor walk towards a back door, nodding.

He pushed the door and walked into the back room, he came back out a moment later carrying a large case that was shaped like a coffin case.

"Oh my god, that is so her." Sansa smiled, the man opened up the case to show her that there were no rips or tears in the red velvet that was inside the case. Nodding Sansa smiled towards Sandor. "Thank you so much!"

"Not a prob, I can take these up to the register, if you want to keep looking for anything else." Sandor said in his rough voice, Sansa nodded while handing him the electric guitar.

Sandor took the guitar and case and made his way towards the front of the store, while Sansa made her way towards a CD rack. Glancing back and forth between the CDs, she tried looking for an Evanescence album she didn't have. Finding the 'E' section for the bands, she flipped through the CDs, sighing softly as she realized that the store didn't have the album she wanted.

"Hey Sandor?" Sansa asked softly as she walked over to cash register Sandor was at, ringing up the guitar and the case. She handed him the pics as well.

"Hmm?" He glanced up at her, she licked her lips studying his face. Even though part of his face was burned, he still was handsome.

"I couldn't find the album The Open Door by Evanescence in the CD racks, would you happen to have a copy in the back or just laying around?" Sansa asked while fidgeting with her fingers.

Sandor frowned and turned towards his computer, "Let me check out my inventory." He replied while typing the title of the album.

"Your inventory?" Sansa asked softly without thinking.

"Yeah, this is my store." Sandor grunted, he sighed and glanced back at her. 

"Oh! Well, you have an awesome store." Sansa smiled and let out a small giggle. She pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

Sighing, Sandor looked at Sansa, "Sorry, um, what was your name?"

"Sansa. Sansa Stark."

"Right. Sorry Sansa, but I don't have a copy of that album in my store right now...I could order it for you, but you'd have to leave your number so I could call you when it comes in." Sandor explained as he watched Sansa's eyes light up.

"Oh really?! That would be awesome, yes please do that. Do you have a paper and pen I could write my name down on?" Sansa asked as she glanced down at Sandor's left hand checking to see if he was married.

Sandor handed her a piece of scrap paper and a red pen, Sansa quickly wrote down her cell phone number, along with her name and a little heart under it. She handed him back the pen and paper, he smirked in return as he read the digits.

"Alright, well..Is this all you're getting?" Sandor asked while still wearing his smirk.

Sansa nodded, "Well...For today at least."

Sandor gave her the total, and she pulled out her wallet from her purse. She paid with cash as Sandor looked up at her surprised that she was paying with cash for such a large amount.

"I, uh, have reasons for not using banks." Sansa stuttered, while Sandor raised his eyebrow.

"Stripper?"

"Wait, what? No! I'm not a stripper!" Sansa cried out as Sandor howled with laughter at her reaction.

"Relax, it was a joke." Sandor chuckled while handing back her change.

"Do you need help carrying this to you car?" Sandor smirked while placing the electric guitar into it's coffin carrying case.

"Ummm. Yes?" Sansa asked unsure of herself for a moment.

"Hey, Bronn. Come here and watch the front for me, I'm helping out this little bird here to her car real quick." Sandor yelled across the store, another man came walking up towards the front. He looked older than Sandor, but not by much. The man glanced over to Sansa and winked.

Sansa blushed and turned away from the man.

Sandor chuckled, "Stop trying to flirt, makes you look like a creep Bronn." 

The man named Bronn laughed as Sandor walked around the counter while carrying the guitar. "Show me the way little bird." Sandor chuckled as Sansa blushed even more before leading Sandor out the door and towards her purple Toyota Corolla.

"Nice color..." Sandor said as she popped the trunk, giggling.

"Thanks, it's my favorite. What's with the little bird stuff?" Sansa asked as she turned back towards Sandor after he placed the guitar into her empty trunk. She closed the trunk and leaned against it.

Sandor shrugged, "You're tiny, like a bird. Plus the guitar and the guitar case seemed too much for the little bird to carry to her nest." Sandor chuckled as Sansa shook her head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sandor. I better be getting a phone call soon." Sansa winked as she held out her hand to shake.

Sandor reached out and grabbed her small hand with his large one. He gently shook her hand and smirked.

"For your CD?"

"Or dinner." Sansa stuck out her tongue and laughed as Sandor chuckled as well. "I'm just kidding...Maybe.." Sansa laughed some more before her cellphone started to ring. Sandor nodded towards her while still smirking, he walked back towards his store as Sansa answered her phone and got inside her car. She hung up the phone quickly and waved at Sandor who nodded a goodbye.

Maybe living in this new town won't be so bad after all, she thought to herself as she drove down the road wondering if Sandor would really call her back for dinner.


	2. Enjoy The Show

Less than two weeks had passed by since Sansa's trip to the music store. Less than two weeks since she has seen that large man who gave her goosebumps and heard his dark raspy voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She just met the guy, and she had it bad.

She had sent out Arya's package, first class shipping, and Sansa was proud that her sister had loved the gift. Sending her pictures of her posing with the guitar, even sending her videos of playing music with the guitar and pics she had bought. Sansa missed her sister dearly, but she knew she could never go to her home town, not while _he_ was still around.

 _He_ was the whole reason why she left, why she had scars across her back. Why she hated a pretty face. 

She had settled into her two bedroom apartment, but had bought a spare bolt lock for her front door. Just in case. She deleted her Facebook and Twitter a long time ago, before she moved away from her hometown because she didn't want to be traced. She even went to the lengths of getting a new cell phone and a new cell phone number every six months because she didn't want to be contacted by _him_.

Once _he_ went as far as to hack into her back account and tried to steal her money when she tried to leave _him_ , so now she kept everything in cash. Secretly hidden from the world and stashed away inside her mattress. 

She lived in fear and anxiety, but she was slowly starting to get better. She had brought Lady, her Alaskan Malamute, along with her for protection. Lady had protected her from _him_ before, and she could do it again.

Sansa sat on her couch and was watching a re-run of River Monsters, ever since she started to watch the show she vowed to never go swimming in rivers. It was a stupid fear, but after watching the show the idea of swimming in a river or a lake freaked her out. 

She didn't know how to swim anyways, so it didn't really matter.

Sipping on her mint tea, her phone started to vibrate. She glanced down, not recognizing the number. It had the same area code as she had right now, she gently bit her lip feeling nervous.

Was it _him_?

Or..Or was it Sandor? Sansa remembered giving the large man her number for when her CD came in.

Or to take her out to dinner, but he must have taken it as a joke. It was a joke but still, a date couldn't hurt. Or maybe the dude had a girl, Sansa sulked slightly but swiped the screen and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered softly, taking another small sip of her tea.

"Hey..Sansa?" A gruff voice replied, she smiled instantly knowing who it was.

"Oh hey Sandor! Finally decided to take me out to dinner?" She giggled as she thought she heard the man gasp.

"Dinner? You were serious about that?" The man chuckled darkly.

"Possibly, won't know until you actually offered." Sansa said before she started clicking her tongue to a song that was stuck in her head.

"Hmmm, well your CD finally fucking came in this morning." Sandor grumbled. She thought she heard another man in the background laughing.

"Oh? Took long enough. I'll be there in a few then to come pick it up." She groaned as she got off the couch, slipping on her shoes.

"Alright, see you then." The man said before hanging up on her.

'Wow, rude much..Didn't let me say goodbye." She huffed as she turned off her TV. Walking out her front door she made sure it was locked before she headed down stairs to the parking lot.

././.

She pushed open the door to Sandor's store. Glancing around, she saw the man Bronn helping a man out with a set of drums while Sandor watched her from behind the main counter. She smiled brightly and waved at him, he smirked and nodded back.

"You didn't take long." He said as he leaned down to pick up her CD from a drawer.

"Yeah, I don't live that far. Plus I've waited too long for this CD!" She teased and winked at him, she could have sworn she saw him blush lightly.

"Oi! Girl! Red head!" Bronn called to her, Sansa arched her eyebrow at his calls.

"Girl..? Red head..? Really?" She asked while laughing slightly. Sandor growled and shook his head. "She has a name Bronn."

"Yeah, shame I don't know it." Bronn walked over to where they where standing by the counter, grinning wildly.

"I just told you it was Sansa almost a half an hour ago. I also told you were her CD would be if she came by when I wasn't around." Sandor folded his arms a crossed his chest and glared as he watched Bronn walk closer to Sansa.

"Must have slipped my mind," Bronn shook his head, "Anyways, my dear..Are you busy Friday?" Bronn wiggled his eyebrows at her and Sansa burst into a fit of laughter. Sandor clenched his jaw and frowned.

Shaking her head, Sansa smiled up at Sandor and then towards Bronn. "Why?" She asked softly.

"My band has a gig at the local bar just fifteen minutes South of here. We need pretty ladies to show up and support us!" Bronn leaned on the counter and smirked, "Plus if you have any nice looking friends you could bring them as well."

"Stop being a creep Bronn." Sandor chuckled, Sansa raised her eyebrow, pouting lightly.

"I don't really know anyone here...Or else I would invite people to go." Sansa shrugged and looked up at Sandor, "Are you in the band too?" Sandor smirked down at her and shook his head.

"Fucker used to be, but him and my lead singer can't get along worth shit. Sandor just tags along for free fucking drinks at the bar." Bronn laughed as Sandor tried to smack him on the back of the head.

"Oh." Sansa watched the two tease one another, she cleared her throat. "I guess I could go though. Nothing better to do.." Sansa bit her lip looking down at the floor. "What's the address to the place?" She asked while turning to Sandor.

He grabbed a pen and started to write down the address on a piece of light blue paper. Handing her the paper, she read it silently in her head. She also noticed how neat Sandor's handwriting was. "I'll meet you by the bar, it starts around five, but it's good to get there a bit earlier before it gets crowded." Sandor explained as Bronn nodded.

"Need anything else Little Bird?" Sandor asked as he rang up her CD, she shook her head smiling towards the large man. "Not today, my sister loved the guitar though. Thanks for helping me with that." She licked her lips slowly, Sandor watched her with hunger in his grey eyes.

"Mmm," he grunted, "Not a prob...That'll be thirteen fifty for the CD then."

"That's it?" Sansa frowned, "What about shipping costs?"

"He's giving you a discount because he thinks you're hot." Bronn chuckled, Sandor turned violently and growled at Bronn, glaring him down. Bronn shrugged and then winked at Sansa.

She felt herself blush, but pulled out her wallet to pay in cash once more.

"Cash again? You sure you're not a stripper?" Sandor chuckled, teasing her.

Sansa rolled her eyebrows, but decided to tease the large man. "Why would you come see me if I was?" She winked and stuck out her tongue. Sandor and Bronn both howled with laughter.

"Oh hell girl, Hound would probably be you biggest 'customer'." Bronn laughed harder as Sandor rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sansa laughed loudly as Sandor shoved Bronn lightly. 

Sandor handed her the CD, she giggled once more and waved goodbye to the two men who were still teasing one another.

After she left Bronn turned towards Sandor who frowned, "What? You know what I said was true!" Bronn laughed as Sandor shrugged.

"Shut the fuck up."

././.

On Thursday, Sansa gets a text from Sandor, telling her he will meet her by the bar so she doesn't have to wait alone. She agrees, still slightly nervous about being in such a crowded place.

On Friday, she leaves around four and get's to the place super early. Texting Sandor, she let him know she came early and she was already at the bar.

He texted her back saying he was on his way and he would be there shortly.

While waiting Sansa decided to buy a beer, to calm her nerves. She sat at the bar sipping on her Corona when she felt a presence beside her. She raised an eyebrow and looked to her right, where a man she didn't recognize leering her. 

The man looked at her like he was undressing her with his eyes, she bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. She turned away from the man and decided to ignore him and just continued to sip at her beer until Sandor arrived.

She may have just met Sandor a few weeks ago, but he didn't give her the vibe this guy was giving her. Bronn and his crude jokes didn't make her feel like this either, this guy was just being a creep.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." The man started to say.

Sansa glared at her beer bottle and ignored him.

"Hey, girly. I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?" The man sneered and tried to touch her back. Sansa flinched away and jumped off the bar stool.

"Can you take a hint as to when someone doesn't want to be fucking bothered?" She growled, glaring at the skinny man. His eyes were red and watery, full of lust. He was breathing funny and he was fidgety.

He was high on something, she thought to herself. She reached into her purse, after her experiences in the past with _him_ ; she always carried a knife on her. Just in case.

"My, my," The man cracked up in laughter, "What a dirty mouth you have girly."

The man stumbled off the bar stool and walked closer to her, she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. The bartender wasn't around and the bar was pretty much empty. No one was noticing or paying attention to what the man was saying to her.

She was used to being ignored anyways.

The man bent over as she backed up against the bar trying to get away from the man.

"I'd like to see your dirty mouth around my cock." The man grunted while biting his lips, drooling on himself.

She grabbed a hold of her pocket knife and slowly started to pull it out of her purse, never taking her eyes off the man's eyes.

Suddenly the man was flipped around, his back was now facing her. She glanced up and saw Sandor standing in front of the man. His scarred side of his face was twisted in anger as he snarled at the man.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say to her?!" Sandor cracked his neck, Sansa saw that Sandor had his hand wrapped around the man's neck, squeezing it.

The man choked and rasped in fear, "Hound! Dude! I didn't know this bitch was yours!" Sandor's grey eyes darkened in fury.

He squeezed harder at the man's neck, and lifted him up into the air. He threw him across the bar and into a table. The table broke and anyone who wasn't paying attention, now turned to see the man groaning in pain.

"Get the fuck out of here, I don't want to fucking see you ever again Polliver." Sandor growled as he stepped closer to Sansa, standing in front of her so Polliver couldn't see her. 

Polliver slowly got up, glared at Sandor and walked out of the bar mumbling under his breath. Sandoor turns back to Sansa who is till clinging to her pocket knife in fear. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he snaps her out of her thoughts. Looking up towards him he smiles softly, but his smile doesn't match his eyes. His eyes still hold the fury, she almost flinched at the anger in his eyes.

"You okay Little Bird?" He asked, he voice deepened with worry.

Sansa could only nod as she finally let go of her pocket knife, taking a shaky breath she calmed herself down as Sandor held her. "He won't be bothering you again, I'll make sure of it. Stay by me and I'll keep you safe." He said softly, as he let go of her waist.

She missed the warmth immediately.

Sandor called for the bartender to get someone to help him clean up the mess of the broken table. Smiling softy, she sat back down at the bar stool and started to take a sip of her beer. She watched as Sandor walked over to the broken table with another man, Sandor's muscles flexed under his grey shirt as he lifted up the broken pieces.

She licked her lips at the sight, enjoying the show.

She felt herself blush at the thought, now who was being the creep? She giggled softly.


End file.
